


The Island

by MTMagni



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Fetish, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Exchange, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sexual, Switching, Temple Sex, Woman on Top, Wordy, body painting, dirty girl, sex by the fire, sex in the rain, smut for smuts sake, smut hut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/pseuds/MTMagni
Summary: Kylo/Ben takes a leap of faith and goes on a secret mission to the Island of Ahch-To, to meet a waiting Rey. As if the island was conspiring to keep them together, they are stranded due to violent weather.





	1. The Cape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking from a restful sleep, Rey finds Ben is gone and reflects on the previous night.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please leave me respectful and constructive feedback. Kudos are greatly appreciated.**

The morning light pierced through the gaps in the stones. The ancient mortar had weathered over the years, creating cracks and holes, allowing it to stream into the hut like ribbons of gold. The fire had long gone out leaving a layer of dark grey ash concealing the red embers beneath. Smells of burnt wood, ocean spray, and green life. The morning air was cold and damp with wetness hugging every exposed surface. The stones of the slab bed had absorbed the warmth of their bodies, insulated by the layers of straw and crudely woven wool blankets.

A large thick black cape dwarfed their humble nest. Rey's eyes slowly opened, feeling drunk from sleep, her eye lids were heavy. Warm, safe, and disarmed, she reached out to touch the beams of light, feeling the heat on her fingertips. Dust particles drifted and danced. Her senses had not fully awakened to the world and the reality of what had happened the night before. All that mattered was that she was warm and had truly slept for the first time in her life. She wished she could capture that euphoric feeling and time would stand still.

Pulling the cape over her face leaving only her eyes exposed, she breathed in deeply. The fabric was rough and surprisingly lined with a softness, insulating for the extreme environment. Ben. Her mind wandered, half dreaming. Refined and clean. The smell of importance and wealth, not like the sweat and sandy filth of the desert. The seams were precise, the cut of the fabric intentional, the cape was architecturally perfect. Underneath that prestige, the cape had absorbed their smell. The smell of their sweat and sex. Like an imprint, she could still feel him inside of her.

The wind was picking up. Storms on the island could be sudden and quite violent. The waves were gaining momentum as they crashed against the shore that was so far below. The hut grew grey and dark from the moving clouds. Rey dug in deeper, pieces of hay poking through the blankets and tickling her back. She decided that she would not leave the hut today. Never had she just laid in bed. The thought was such a luxury, it had never crossed her mind.

The door to the hut blew open bringing with it debris and the first droplets of rain. Rey sat up startled. Before she could swing her legs over the edge, his dark frame emerged from the chaos and forcefully pushed the door shut. Strong arms latched it with ease. Turning toward her, he dropped a bag onto the floor and let out a sigh. His expression was serious and concerned. His eyes scanned hers, searching for any emotion other than regret. A smile slowly crept across her face, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him. Slowly returning the smile, his shoulders relaxed.

"I thought you ran away." She said softly.

"Funny, I thought the same of you." He teased. There was a tenderness and familiarity in his tone. "I brought more fire wood and I had some supplies on my ship."

"Thank you...," she yawned," I could have helped you." Her independence slightly flaring.

"I know," he shrugged, "I wanted you to sleep."

"Oh, I see." She smiled. Looking at him, she paused and then whispered like a child telling their deepest secret, "I think we should stay in bed all day."

"I am not sure I would know what to do with myself?" He said bluntly.

"I think we can find something to do." She said shyly.

"Hmmmm...like last night?" He replied provokingly. He took so much pleasure in making her squirm.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She playfully huffed and pulled the cape over her head. "Come to bed. It is cold." She called out from underneath the blackness.

Ben pulled off his boots and hastily undressed, finding it hard to breathe until he felt her bare skin again.

He didn’t tell her that he spent most of the night watching her. He woke early when it was still dark, alarmed and confused trying to grasp his location until he felt her next to him. She must have sensed his movement as she rolled over to nuzzle her head into his chest. It was overwhelming, beautiful, exquisitely painful, and everything he had never hoped for. The fire was low, glowing deep red and orange with flickers of blue. Crackling and popping. He watched the reflections on the walls and on her face, his strong body wrapped around her, protection from the shadows Reaching down he kissed her forehead, pressing every desire, wish, and protective power into her. He tipped her chin upward and kissed her lightly. 

“Sleep well.” He whispered into her hair, rising to tend to their necessities. 

They needed food and the fire needed more wood. Ben was not used to these rough conditions but was no stranger to hard work. He was adaptable and was not discouraged easily when he knew what he wanted. He wanted to keep her there for as long as he could and if that meant cutting down every tree on the island to keep her warm or killing every animal to keep her fed, he would. He would not let her slip away again. Never.


	2. I will hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo/Ben lands on the island, reuniting with a patiently waiting Rey. It is time that they complete their connection and finally become one. That very connection will lead them on a sexual journey flowing between the light and the dark.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please leave respectful and constructive feedback. Kudos are much appreciated**

Deactivating all tracking, Kylo Ren left unmasked, unmarked, and unknown. Listening to a deep calling, he took the leap of faith. So many nights he thrashed in his sleep feeling her reaching out to him, sharing her vision of the island from when he probed her mind. That perfect vision of peace, safety, and beauty. Covered in sweat he would open his eyes disoriented, alarmed and alert, his hand already on his saber.

Landing at night was not easy as the island was completely uncharted. He followed the dim light from atop the hills until he found the door that opened to her. Pausing to breathe, he ran his fingers against the weathered wood surface of the door, reflecting on the feeling he had been here before. It was the same style of primitive hut from when he had reached across the galaxy to touch her, when the aching for companionship seeped through his spiritual cracks. 

She had offered herself to him, and out of weakness he was pulled out of his confinement and solitude, willingly, more like desperately, merging with her energy. Their bond was consummated in that pure and golden moment, only to be disrupted by Luke's ignorance and fear. Their union, that brief yet divine moment, was powerful enough to drive him to madness from need and desire. 

After the battle of Crait, he retreated to the Finalizer licking his wounds like an injured bear, walling himself off from everything. But when he would fall into the grip of sleep, her memory would claw away at him.  With each passing day the need amplified, to a point where he felt like he was in a constant state of panic struggling to breathe. Rey had put a spell on him. He was sure of it. But in those early morning moments of sleeplessness, where he could not hide from himself, he admitted that he could have done so many things differently. 

Slowly pushing  the door inward, he felt the rush of warmth surround him. Holding his breath and his throat tight, the illuminated outline of her seated small frame emerged from the shadows. As his eyes focused, he beheld the beauty that was Rey. Unstartled, she had already felt his presence.

"You are here." He spoke quietly, unable to hide his disbelief, relief, and the flicker of hope.

"So are you." Her words were soft and breathless. Her eyes were searching his, looking for a glimmer of forgiveness, desperately aching for atonement for leaving him as she was unable to compromise.

Taking off his gloves, there was a split second of momentary doubt that passed between them.

He lunged toward her, his black cape licking against the dirty floor and filling the tiny room with a rush of air. Squeezing her against his chest, giant hands cradled her face, turning it up to meet his. Looking down into her honey hazel eyes, his lips urgently crushed against hers. Submitting, Rey felt herself melt into his mouth, releasing like a ripple in a pond. It started with a faint hum and as the kiss intensified so did the vibration. 

Two hearts beating against the other. Slowly, his tongue explored her mouth, hungerly searching for the truth. Abstract answers projected through their movements, their lips flowed together like water, smooth and purposeful. The beating became one solid vibration. The feeling of pure love and light was bursting through Rey's chest, but with every pass of his tongue it was slowly being engulfed with the shadows of his darkness. The higher his darkness rose, the brighter her light grew to meet it. Rapidly accelerating, their energy would soon reach a breaking point. He pulled away as they both gasped for breath. Fearing he had scared her, her eyes met his with the same stare.

"I don't understand any of this...," her eyes were filling with tears, "I don't know why I need you." She choked on the words. Looking her face up and down, his lip quivering tell of nervousness was absent.

"We do not have to understand. Feel, don't think." His velvety voice was hypnotic.

Wiping away her tears as they began to fall, she surrendered, closing her eyes and absorbing the gentleness of his touch. He removed his cape, tossing it on the makeshift bed created by keepers of the island. The crude pile of straw and woven blankets was the extent of their amenities and hospitality. The humble structure was raw and bare. It was a sacred space drawing the female and male sources of the force together, like a makeshift womb sealing them off from the outside world.

The flickering of the fire danced on her smooth skin and the sounds of their unsteady breathing cut the silence.Boldly, he started to peel off her clothes dropping them to the floor. Dropping to his knees he began to kiss her, starting with her toes and moving up the length of her body. As his mouth grazed the mound of hair between her legs, her knees failed and she let out an involuntary moan. His strong hands quickly caught her behind. Her smell was intoxicating and driving him mad, causing his grip to become rough, leaving a pink blush on her skin. Uninterrupted, he continued his pursuit to unhinge her. Licking, kissing, and biting his way to her breasts, her body shuddered with every point of contact.

Rey's body had been transformed and had filled out with proper nourishment and care provided by the resistance. The slight yet muscular frame of a starving scavenger girl was replaced with soft and pliable skin, rounded hips, and breasts that now sloped from natural fullness and femininity. 

Without pause his mouth engulfed her breasts, licking and sucking from underneath their weight and swell. Her hands pushed them together to hug his face, eliciting  him a low growl. Sweeping his hands from behind to grip her tiny waist, his fingers continued to travel and slide between her legs. Knowing that she was untouched, he slid one finger inside her with extreme care. Practicing extreme self control, he worked his finger deeper into the tightness as her muscles pulled against it.

"Spread your legs," his words were muffled against the flesh of her breasts. Following his command she timidly opened them slightly. Looking up at her he began to work in a second finger. She could feel his hesitation.

"What, what is wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She looked vulnerable and self conscious.

"Nooooo, noooo." He purred against her skin," You are perfect. I.... It is me. I do not want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" She asked confused.

"Yes. Hurt you." He pulled away to look into her eyes. "I know you have never done this." He said with his typical bluntness.

Her cheeks reddened. "Well, no....no, I haven't. Is that a problem?"

A light smile curved at the edge of his lips. "No. Not a problem. Just...an important detail. I will hurt you Rey....and there is a part of me that does not want to hurt you." He drew in a breath, not being totally honest. There was a part of him, slow burning and dark, that wanted to hurt her. Wanting to teach her that there could be great pleasure in pain. That would have to be for another time, a time when he could show her true material comfort and the endless possibilities of what this could be.

"Which means that there is a part of you that does....I am not afraid." She said with such conviction. "You underestimate me, Ben Solo." She was trying to exude a facade of confidence.

He let out a small laugh, "No, not at all, my dear. But you will be...afraid that is." The blackness of his eyes glimmered.

"Try me." She met him with solid defiance. "Maybe you will be the one that is afraid."

"We'll see."


	3. Breaking Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey takes decides that she is going to decide how she wants her first time to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is about to go to a really dark place.
> 
> **Dialogue has never been my strength. I tried to work through it**

"Take off your clothes Ben Solo." A switch had flipped. Rey knew her limitations. She lacked experience, but she was going to make that up with courage and command. Her fear evaporated and she decided that this was going to go the way that SHE wanted it. He looked back at her confused.

"You heard me, take off your clothes. Now." She stood over him fully naked and in control. Ben Solo looked at floor and shrugged.

"This is how you want it?" He said incredulously, standing up and unbuttoning his tunic pulling it over his head. 

"Yes." Her decision was made. "Just because I have not done it does not mean I do not know what I want."

"I see." He continued to stare into her eyes defiantly as he removed his pants, remembering how flushed she had become just by seeing him shirtless. 

"Now we are equal." She said, facing him, both bare and exposed. She refused to avert her eyes and fully took in the sight of him. She swallowed hard. "Now lay down."

He did as he was told. Playing along with her game, he did not lay on the bed, instead he laid down on the cold stone floor next to the fire. Clearly very unsuitable, he showed no outward signs of discomfort. She could almost sense that he received some sort of pleasure from the stones pressing into his back and the extremes of the freezing floor and the established fire. This puzzled her. Curiosity and excitement prompted her to look into his mind. He was completely open to her. Her heart began to race, her body became hot, and she found her hand covering her mouth. Looking at him, she could feel her heartbeat in her ears. 

"You wanted to know and I gave you everything." He had given her a glimpse into his darkness. The passion, the pain, and the power. His deepest desires offered with unapologetic honesty. The same darkness had always lurked beneath the surface of her skin.

She walked over to him, his long solid body stretched out. 

"You wanted me to spread my legs." She opened her legs wider reaching down, slowly slipping her fingers between her soft folds. 

"Yes, I did." His voice wavered slightly. 

"You tell me, do you think I am ready for you." Placing her foot on one of the stones from the fire ring, she spread herself open further so he could watch her push her fingers in and out. "You think you are so big, Ben Solo, that little me can't take it all....I say we'll see about that."

He grabbed his cock, unable to stand it any longer, and began to stroke himself as he watched her. Taking her foot off the stone she pushed his hand away from it.

"Nooooo, that is not what this is. You are going to have to wait." She used her toes to run up and down the length.

Letting out another deep groan that slowly turned into a growl, he spoke between his teeth. " You have made your point." His skin was starting to glisten with a layer of sweat.

"I am going to break you down, unravel you, and tear apart what is inside that head of yours and when I am done you will be mine, forever." She lowered her body to his, straddling him, rubbing her wetness against him. "Ben, I am not afraid. Not afraid of you, of this, of us, and what will be." Reaching down she grabbed the base of his enormous cock, positioned it against her virgin opening, and slowly began to ease down on it. Stretching, burning, pressure. Breaking through to the other side she accepted him, body and soul. 

They sat still, his cock bottomed out and throbbing inside of her. She closed her eyes allowing herself to feel the fire, feel her muscles grip him, and let the tears glide out of the corners of her eyes. She was so full, it was as if a light was bursting through her chest. He looked at her in awe. 

"Give it to me." She commanded. Holding her waist, It only took a few pushes of his hips and his cock began to pulse shooting his burning seed inside of her. His back arched slightly and he moaned loudly. Forcefully falling back onto the stones they cut into his back causing him to writhe in sweet pain. She dropped her head onto his sweaty chest. She could still her feel her muscles spasm against him.Kissing her head, his hands massaged her back as he felt her body come down. He was in awe of her, as he always had been. 

"So when can we do it again?" 

"Now!" Laughing, he rolled her over on to the cold stones. Her body recoiled from the cold. On his knees he swiftly grabbed her legs pushing them to her chest. 

"This hurts." Rey squeeked.

" I know." He said in a voice she had never heard before. It was deep and lusty. 

"I love you, Ben."

"I have always loved you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


	4. Lazy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben revel in the gift of anonymity and seclusion. Trying to make their time together last as long as possible, it inevitably will have to come to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for any errors. This one just blew up on the page.

It was as if the island knew they were coming and conspired to keep them confined to their hut. The force was pushing them together, creating the time and space for them to finally connect and balance themselves. There were still many lessons to be learned and compromises to be made, but they were not ready to acknowledge it. 

Heavy winds blew and rain pelted the roof. With no information about the remote island and no way to communicate with the care takers, Rey and Ben were resigned to the idea that they could be holed up for quite some time. Together they had brought up the remaining supplies. In a brief respite from the storms they were able to take some dry wood from the storage that had been left behind. The violent weather prevented them from fishing, so they relied on the first order issued rations that Ben had so smartly commanded be stowed away on his ship. Rey was by far the more experienced survivalist and Ben was amazed at her ability to make the most out of everything. 

Unable to swim to bathe, using a tarp like material to collect the rain water, Rey built a makeshift "shower". It was the first time Rey truly heard Ben laugh hysterically like a child. Two days had passed and they had to wash, 

"Do you trust me?" She giggled holding the tie to the tarp.

"Yes. Come on we do not know how much time we have before it starts to rain again. Just do it already!"

Rey let go of the tie dumping gallons of ice cold rain water on of his head. Ben yelled out from shock. At first she cringed thinking he would be mad. He turned to her and started to laugh...and laugh... until he could not stop. Grabbing her, he pushed her against the stone facade, smiling and kissing her face and neck. Absorbing his joy, Rey wrapped her legs around him. Holding on to his neck, she slid herself down onto his cock and as usual he was ready for her. For a person of such intensity and seriousness, his happiness was euphoric. His hands cupped her bottom and he began to grind against her. So quickly his mood became serious again. It was as if every time they came together it was his personal challenge to take her further into his darkness. He wanted her to love that part of him. Climaxing, they both cried out. They could feel the energy, rippling back and forth. Ben pressed his forehead to hers, both of them feeling their hearts begin to steady. With a sigh he gently let her down. 

The rain began to fall again and was just dense enough for them to wash their tired bodies. Ben reverently looked her up and down. Grabbing the soap he began to rub it into her skin. Pushing her legs apart he rubbed between her legs, washing away the cum, sweat, and light remnants of blood. He could not count the times he had been inside of her yet she still bled a little with each encounter. In time that would stop, but he was giving her no time to recover and she did not object. They were so hungry for one another, nothing was going to stop them. 

Most of the time they were too exhausted to get up and fell fast asleep. Sex was a push and pull, a switch between top and bottom, an exploration of limits and activities. She was his and he was hers, entirely, and they built an unbreakable trust and bond. 

"You can write?" Rey's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Yes, I guess I can." A shyness coming over him.

"But...nobody knows how to do that! Ben, that is amazing. Show me." She was intrigued and excited.

"It is part of the privilege of being a Prince." He said with a touch of elitism.

"Oh. Yes. I forgot." Rey's eyes looked down at the floor feeling the sting of shame for being so low born. 

"Noooo, not again. Don't let your mind go there. That is done. Finished. You cannot change the past." He grabbed her hand. "Here....come here."

Looking around the room, he got up and searched the room. 

"What are you doing? 

"Just stay there."

Once he had gathered a few mystery items, he sat down in front of her. 

"Stand up and take off that shirt." He said sternly.

"Ok, Sir." She said playfully. She lifted his black shirt over her head and stood naked in front of him. She watched him intently as he mixed something in the palm of his hand. Dipping one finger into the mixture he looked up at her.

"Now, stand still and close your eyes." He commanded. Glossy black locks of hair fell into his eyes as he went to work. His wet fingertip touched her chest and slid against her skin. Whatever he had mixed it had a luxurious slip and smelled sweet.

"That tickles." 

"Shhh." 

"So serious." She teased.

"I mean it, shhh." 

"Ok. OK.". She wriggled her nose and settled her body. Continuing to glide against her skin, his finger only stopped to reload. Rey could tell that whatever he was doing it was sacred and was almost ritualistic. 

"Open." 

"Oh my.....what is this...what does it mean?" She looked down at her torso and the bright red ancient symbols. She had seen them before but couldn't quite place them. 

"It means.... I am yours and you are mine." His tone was distant. 

"Look at me, Ben, look into my eyes." placing both of her hands on his face, she looked at him with conviction, "Nothing has ever been more true...Thank you."

She kissed him gently sensing his pain. Ben, the true Ben, had been passionate and creative. Intelligent, empathetic, and kind but haunted by a sadness and darkness that he could never understand. There was no place for such frivolity as he surrendered to the darkness. Rey knew that what he just did was deeply personal and intimate, as close to his truth as she could get. 

She dipped her finger into the remaining mixture and grabbed his clean palm. 

"I may not be a princess, or have your education, but I know this." 

He looked down at the glistening symbol. A heart. Pressing her hand against his, she whispered, "I love you...forever."

His dark eyes smiled back at her.

She sat, straddling him. "Now, are we going to let this tattoo me? How are we going to get this off?"

"Nope, you have to wear it forever." He said jokingly. She looked at him annoyed.

He began to lick her skin, his tongue following the outline of every letter. Realizing it was an edible concoction, she pulled his fingers to her mouth and began to suck. Arching her back, her body went limp in his arms. Holding on to her and standing up, he walked them over to their nest of bed. Unfastening his pants, he gripped his cock.

"You are a mess, my love." That velvety low and hypnotic voice was back. He started to pull on himself with slow deliberate strokes. "Do you like being a messy girl?"

She was silent and taken of guard. He was skilled at taking her into this strange head space that was dreamy and surreal, full of surrender where her desires were stripped down and exposed. Her eyes were getting heavy, her body was hot to the touch, and she could feel the wetness traveling from her front to her back. 

"I asked you a question. Tell me. I want to hear you say it." He was picking up speed.

"Yes....," She whispered.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I like to be a messy girl....."

"Whose messy girl?"

She gulped.

"Your messy girl." she said breathlessly.

"Touch yourself." He commanded. Her hand reached down between her legs, fingers massaging the numb of flesh that made her lose all control. His strokes were picking up speed. 

"Do you like watching me do this? No lying because I will know if you are lying." He was losing his breath but maintaining control.

She couldn't find the words, choked up by the intensity. 

"I asked you a question." He demanded.

"I......I...," she was so exposed and uncomfortable, but unable to stop rubbing between her legs faster and faster. He grabbed her hand. 

"Stop. Answer me." 

"YES! I DO! I like it. I swear I love it." 

He moved with urgency crushing on top of her. Guiding his rock hard cock, he felt a watery wetness on her thighs, not her typical wetness. It was in that moment that he knew she had accepted his darkness and allowed it to consume her. Overcome, he violently pounded against her. With each push her body jerked upward. She cried out until the sensation overflowed and she felt the climax stretch through her, head to toe. Her body shook uncontrollably. Ben was moaning, almost a low growl, allowing the powerful energy surround him. Nearing his finish he reached up to her throat and his massive hand wrapped around it. Not trying to strangle her, it was an action of dominance. She looked back at him, her eyes were glossy and burning. There was no fear, only complete trust. He pulled out and straddling her chest he shot his hot cum all over her torso. Hearing his last moan and watching him arch his back, full of primal strength, made her smile.

He collapsed next to her, his chest heaving. They laid in silence staring at the ceiling. He rolled on to his side to look at her.

"You are a messy girl.....my Empress."

She wasn't ready to hear that and she didn't reply.


	5. The Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment arrived where Ben and Rey will have to discuss the future.

Two weeks had passed and the rain had begun to let up. Clearly there was a rainy season on Ahch-To, conveniently aligning with their presence. Time spent indulging. Their union would be inconceivable to their chosen political alliances. 

"Come with me." Rey reached out her hand. He sat cross legged in front of the fire ring, carefully adding small kindling to resurrect the flames. He looked up at her, his eyes were closing off to her, a veil of sadness descending. Compliant, he stood up and brushed off his legs. 

"We will be hiking." 

The clouds were rolling out ushering in a mild breeze. The ground was soft and saturated from the rain. Mud covered their boots as they climbed up the side of the hill. They alternated, one reaching out to steady the other. 

"Where are we going?" he was unable to hide his growing irritability.

"Be patient. I know that is hard for you." She lightly teased.

Reaching the summit, she stopped at the doorway to the temple.

"Why did you bring me here?" He was indignant.

"I wanted you to see it....to share it with you."

"Why would you THINK I wanted to come here. There is no place for me here. I am no Jedi." He words were cutting. 

"Ben, we are what is left. There are no rules or judgement." She spoke softly, stepping closer to him.

He started to do that nervous quivering of his lips, a physical expression of the uncomfortable processing going through his mind.

"Trust me." Her voice was calm and comforting as she outstretched her hand.

" Are you sure it won't collapse when I cross the threshold?" His sarcasm was an attempt to lessen his apprehension. He took her hand and they slowly approached the doorway. Slowing, they were sensing the voices, indecipherable, ebbing and flowing around them. 

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too." She whispered, coaxing him forward. 

Feeling his trembling, she squeezed his hand. Ben's mind was churning with memories and emotions. Passing through the narrow entry, his breathing was visible from the rise and fall of his chest. Hearing his breath bounce against the tight space, she continued to guide him forward through the darkness. The corridor opened to the imposing massive cavern, shadowy and dimly lit. Meeting his eyes, she let go of his hand, giving him the space to absorb his surroundings. 

Slowly, he walked to the reflecting pond.Crouching down, he let his fingers drag against the stillness, the water quivering and rippling. His deep voice broke the silence.

"Rey, I don't want to be saved." Tears were filling his eyes. 

"Ben.....," She paused, "I know."

"Then why bring me here?"

"I want to show you that we choose our future. It is not about light or dark....it is about love...I love you and no religion or rules or army or sin is going to change that. WE decide how this story will be written." Her voice was throaty and honest. "I can't live the rest of my life without you....and I know I cannot join you...and you will not join me....we have to find a middle ground. There has to be a way." 

Turning his pained expression to the water, he let out a heavy sigh. He dipped his fingers in again to distort the black and white figure glistening beneath.

Leaving him to his thoughts, Rey walked out to the meditation rock that overlooked the ocean that seemed to stretch into eternity. Reaching out to the force, pleading for the answers. She sat down, remembering Luke and her first lesson. It is time for the Jedi to end. Failure. Hubris. Eternal light and dark. An energy binding it all together. Balance. Life, death, decay, bringing new life. Memories flashing. Balance. Free....

She felt his hand on her shoulder as he sat down behind her. Turning her body to his, her fingertips guided his eyes to close. She sat in his lap, wrapping her legs and arms around him. Solid and strong. They stayed there, holding one another. Kissing him slowly, she felt him relax against her. Her soft lips brushed against his, full and beautiful. Massaging his silky, the voices were speaking to her. Whispering into her ears, carrying her mind away. She reached down.

"I need you inside me...." She said fervently.

The jedi masters would be appalled by the defiling of their sacred space. The last and most powerful force users had connected, redefining and breaking apart the rigid laws of a dead religion. Together, they were fearlessly giving in to the true nature of creation, destruction, rebirth and balance. Indulging in the forbidden, he reveled in the knowledge that he would be the one to intrude and break the sacred ground. Unfastening their clothes, she reached for him, easing down on his hardness. Embracing, the tears began to fall from his eyes as he burrowed his head into her long loose hair. Her movements were slow and fluid, rocking against him. 

"Ben...Ben....this cannot be how this ends for us." She cried, thick heavy tears streaming down her cheeks. 

With all of his strength and balance, never breaking contact, he stood. Slowly, he walked into the temple, stopping in front of the reflecting pond. She was kissing his neck, her hands moving over his skin, melting into him. Dropping to his knees and sitting her on the edge, her hands instinctively caught her weight while leaning back. Insatiable, he kissed her mouth, alternating sucking her top and bottom lips. Their tongues slid and fluttered, sending a tickling sensation down their spines. The energy was building and flowing, and the ground beneath them began to vibrate and shake. 

Gripping tightly under her thighs, his back arched further and further as his knees ground against the floor. Long and deep thrusts replaced his usual violent and urgent speed. Her muscles pulled and milked his cock as he masochistically slowed his pace. Feeling the euphoria draw up through his core, it was a slow blooming rapidly gaining momentum. Layer after layer, unfurling another level of torturous pleasure. He was blinded by the white light and his ears deafened to a high pitched hum. 

When he regained his senses, confused, he noticed her expression. 

"What?" He was out of breath.

"Look." 

He could tell that she was frightened.

Looking over her shoulder, he blinked trying to focus. The water of the reflecting pond had calmed to a glassy surface. Looking through the clear water the image had collapsed on itself, blurred into a beautiful blueish-grey.


End file.
